The Power to Repel Everything
by KobaBodoro
Summary: Midoriya Izuku develops a strange and unique quirk that has the potential to become the most powerful ability...if used correctly. Join him as he begins his journey to become the number one hero without the use of One for All. Paw-Paw Fruit Izuku. Rated M for Bakugo. Thanks to TheCartoonist127 for the amazing cover art.
1. Chapter 1

The Power to Repel Everything

Chapter 1

A young boy named Midoriya Izuku stared down at his palms distracted by the pulsing pain and itching coursing through them. He looked up from his hands to see the worried look of his mother and the curious eyes of the doctor. Midoriya Inko turned to the doctor, "Well, what do think is happening Doctor?" The female doctor gently grasped a hold of Izuku's hands and rubbed her thumb across the palms as Izuku felt some relief from the doctor's cold digits. "I believe, Ms. Midoriya, that your son is developing his quirk. He's around the right age and since this spontaneously occurred over night it gives even more credence. The fact that he's feeling pain makes me believe something is coming up through the skin, similar to a baby teething."

Inko sighed in relief as did Izuku though both were for different reasons. Inko was happy that it wasn't some skin disease and Izuku was overjoyed to finally start developing a quirk. The doctor spoke up again, "I'm going to prescribe some light pain medication and anti-itch cream. That should relieve Izuku somewhat. I ask that you see me again in a week's time to assess the growth of whatever is coming through." "Of course, Doctor. Thank you very much!"

As the pair drove home Izuku was practically bouncing in his seat, ideas flashing through his head of what his quirk could be. He wondered if he was growing spikes or some sort of flame jets since his dad could breathe fire. "We'll just have to wait and see when we go to the doctor's again." Inko said to her son. I'm sure whatever it is, it will be perfect for a hero." Izuku couldn't help but shake in excitement at the idea.

Three weeks had passed since the first doctor visit and it had become clear what was passing into Izuku's palms. Paw pads. Izuku was developing paw pads. After this much time he could see the light pink pads just under the skin. He had one small one under every digit and one large one in the center of his palm. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. He had hoped with all his heart that he would develop something that could be used to help people. However, his mind was blank when came to ideas about how paw pads could be useful. The doctor had described it as a minor mutation quirk and it seemed that the pads would serve no purpose other than light protection on his hands. He hadn't seen his friend Kacchan since he figured out what was coming out of his hands. He was too embarrassed to show anyone.

He had one more trip to the doctor's office to remove the thin layer of skin that covered the pads. He was not looking forward to seeing his useless quirk in all it's glory. However, something unexpected happened. As the doctor was cutting into the skin the scalpel seemed to bounce from her hand at an extreme speed and imbed itself into the ceiling. After the initial shock wore off the doctor spoke, "It seems there is more to these pads than meets the eye. We'll need to be careful in removing the rest of the skin." It took as small team of nurses along with the doctor over an hour to successfully remove the rest of the skin as anything that touched the pads was launched directly away from them.

"I apologize for how long the procedure took Ms. Midoriya. We weren't expecting the quirk to have another part to it. It seems that anything that comes into contact with Izuku's pads is instantly repelled at high velocity." "Oh my. How will he hold anything?" Inko asked worryingly. "Not to worry. Izuku show your mother." the doctor asked as she handed him a pencil. Izuku took the pencil into his grasp without trouble. Inko sighed in relief. The doctor spoke, "It seems the pads are only active while his hands are open but he'll need some practice to control when he opens them because…" Izuku let go of the pencil when it suddenly split in half from a strong gust of wind that came from the pads as they repelled the air around them. The doctor nodded her head, "I suggest you take him to a quirk assessment center to give hive some better control. They have classes specifically designed for children getting used to their quirks."

Inko nodded to that and graciously thanked the doctor. Izuku's spirits were raised from the depths at this new development. He had so many new ideas and he knew he would have even more when he was done with his quirk assessment. On the way home, his mother picked up a notebook at his request. He immediately began to fill it out with quirk ideas and some inspired by heroes with similar powers. He was going to be a hero; he knew that now and nothing was going to stop him.

 **A/N**

 **Just an idea I had floating around where Izuku gets Kuma's power from One Piece. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izuku and his mother were walking towards the Musutafu Quirk Assessment Center, having come for an appointment. Izuku gently prodded at his pads, feeling them give slightly under his touch, as they moved for the doors. Once inside Izuku's nervousness shot up as he noticed it was filled with children his age and a little older, all testing their quirks. His shyness was quickly tempered by his enthusiasm for all things quirk and hero related as he watched wide-eyed at some of the other childrens' abilities. One was stretching limbs while another was crushing aluminum cans with their mind. One boy stood out amongst the rest; his head was that of a bird's and he had a shadowy figure emitting from his body which appeared to be attempting to stretch as far away from the boy as possible.

"Probably some sort of training to test its reach," Izuku thought.

As he was watching he didn't notice one of the instructors approach him and his mother.

"Good morning! Do you have an appointment with us?" He asked.

Inko replied, "Yes we're the Midoriyas."

"Oh. We've been expecting you." He crouched down next to the child. "You must be Izuku. My name is Suzaku and I'm going to be helping you with learning what your quirk can do." Izuku merely nodded, his shyness getting the better of him once again. Suzaku led them to a corner that was unoccupied.

"From the doctor's report I can tell that your quirk is pretty powerful, so we'll be helping you reign that power in so you don't end up hurting someone or yourself." He turned toward Inko, "Ms. Midoriya, you can go and sit with the other parents. Izuku will need plenty of space for his quirk." Inko nodded.

"If you need anything sweetie I'll be right over there." Izuku nodded once again.

Suzaku spoke up, "Alright, Izuku I want you to make a fist for a few seconds and then open it with your palm facing up." Izuku did as he was told and when he relaxed his hand a gust of wind erupted from his pads strong enough to shake the lights on the ceiling of the center fifty feet up.

"The doctor wasn't joking when she said it was powerful." Izuku blushed at that. "Alright, now did you feel anything before the wind Izuku? Such as some kind of pressure on your pads."

Izuku spoke, "Uh huh, they felt really tight, then they felt better when I let go."

Suzaku smiled, "Good. Now what I need you to do is try and keep it feeling tight for as long as you can, even after opening your hand. Think you can do that?" Izuku put on a determined face before closing his hand once again. He let go, only for the same powerful gust of wind to burst out.

"I'm sorry. I tried." Izuku looked downtrodden.

"It's alright Izuku. I'm not mad. I wasn't expecting you to get it right the first time. Let's just keep trying ok." With a nod the boy closed his hand to try again.

After about thirty minutes Izuku was still attempting not to fire wind off when a voice shouted from behind him.

"Sorry, we're late Suzaku. Our train got delayed because of a villain attack." Izuku's ears perked up at that and he turned to face the voice. He saw a normal looking woman or rather she looked normal compared to the small girl following her. The girl had pink skin, pink hair, small nubs poking out of her head, and black eyes with yellow irises. Overall, she stood out just as much or even more than the boy with a bird head.

Suzaku sighed, "It's alright. The only problem is that I already started with Izuku here." Gesturing to the boy. "Would Mina mind training alongside him?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't care. Do you Mina?" The normal woman spoke. The little girl shook her head and ran forward to Izuku who almost jumped back from how fast she approached him. Her mother went to sit with the other parents.

She held out her hand to him, "I'm Ashido Mina. What's your name?"

Izuku shyly replied, "M-M-Midoriya Izuku." He slowly took her hand forgetting about his quirk momentarily. Mina's hand was repelled away from his with such force she was spun in place several times before she landed on her back with a painful thud. Suzaku immediately helped her up while Izuku tried to sputter out an apology. "I'm so s-s-sorry Mina!" She was still dizzy as she stood but slowly regained her senses and shook her head.

"Wow that was crazy! What kind of quirk was that?" Izuku was befuddled.

"Aren't you m-m-mad?" Mina quickly shook her head again.

"No way! That was fun! It almost felt like dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah huh. I love dancing."

"Well, I'm glad y-y-you liked it. I just started training my quirk."

"Me too. I started last week. I can make acid, but I can't stop making it sometimes. That's why I'm here."

"Acid?" Izuku began to think of several uses' acid would have for a hero. "You could melt a villain's weapons or maybe slide across it like your skating."

Mina laughed, "That last one sounds fun! I want to try that."

Suzaku interrupted, "Right now you two need to focus on just controlling your quirks before you try anything crazy like that."

Mina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before she replied, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Coach."

"Mina, I want you to force acid from the palms of your hands then stop every ten seconds. Izuku I want you to practice just as before." Both of the children nodded before continuing practice.

Izuku was meeting Bakugo today to play in the park while their mothers hung out. Izuku was nervous as this was the first time Kacchan would see his quirk. He hoped he liked it. Maybe it wasn't as cool as explosions but he thought he could still be a hero with a quirk like his. As they arrived at the park, they could see Mitsuki and her son already there. Katsuki was showing off his quirk, as usual, to the kid's in the sand box.

Izuku quickly walked over to them as Katsuki released a small shower of sparks, similar to a firework, to win over a few of the kids there.

"Kacchan! Kacchan! Look, my quirk finally activated!" Katsuki turned away from the small crowd of kids to look at Izuku, somewhat curious as to what came up from his palms.

"So, what did it turn out to be. Spikes? Scales?" He was sure whatever it was it would never stand out like his quirk.

Izuku hesitated for a moment before showing him his palms and his pads in all their glory. Bakugo burst out laughing at the sight of them. "You got paw pads? Pffft-hahahaha!" Izuku blushed at that.

"They're not just paw pads. Watch!" Izuku took out a baseball he had carried with him and threw it into the air where he let it land into his open palm, right in the center pad. It was bounced out of his hand with enough force to send flying over one hundred feet into the air. The children stared in awe as they waited for the ball to land again into Izuku's open hand where it seemed to stay in place instead of bounce away again. Bakugo stared wide-eyed but quickly regained composure.

"So, you can bounce stuff on them? So, what?" Izuku looked slightly disappointed at his reaction but quickly smiled again.

"I can also do this." He held out his open hand and began to concentrate a look of focus on his face. For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly a powerful gust of wind flew from his palm making a small sand storm in the playground. "It took me a week to learn to do that on command", Izuku stated.

Bakugo ruffled his hair to knock the sand out and stared back at him. "I guess your quirk isn't too bad." He said as he nervously scratched his cheek. Izuku smiled, glad that he had earned Kacchan's approval. "What else can it do?"

Izuku thought momentarily before approaching him, with his palms facing inward towards each other. "I wanted to try this out for a while now. Kacchan, shoot an explosion into my hands."

Bakugo raised an eyebrow but did as he was told with a smile on his face. Any excuse to use his quirk was welcomed. He let loose a small explosion into Izuku's waiting hands. It seemed to get caught in the middle, rebounding endlessly between his palms. It was like a small light show and Izuku smiled as he thrust his palms upward into the air where it released the explosion and powered it up with his own quirk. The resulting blast destroyed every car window within one hundred square feet and could be heard throughout the city. The children all covered their ears except for Bakugo who smiled.

"Let's do that again."

"Hell no!" Mitsuki screamed as she and Inko charged towards the two grinning children.

 **A/N**

 **I'm glad people are enjoying the story. I'm mostly using this as practice to get a better grasp at writing. Keep up the constructive criticism. I'm always prepared to learn more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izuku and Mina were busy training at the Assessment Center with their coach, Suzaku.

"It seems you two are nearly done with your training. Izuku, you've made great progress and you no longer repel everything you touch, unless you want to anyway; and Mina you can stop yourself from producing acid whenever you want. I'm sure that will save you a lot of clothing." Mina blushed slightly at that, having destroyed numerous outfits with her accidental acid release.

Izuku spoke up, "So we won't be meeting like this anymore?" He almost sounded disappointed.

Suzaku sighed, "I've done all I can for you both, there's no longer a reason for you to be here." Suzaku wasn't prepared for when both children ran up and hugged his legs.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Suzaku!", they both cried.

Suzaku knelt down and hugged both of them before letting go. "I think your parents are calling you over. I enjoyed working with both of you for the past month. I hope we'll see each other again sometime. Also, I think your friend, Fumikage, is finishing his training today as well." Both children brightened at that.

* * *

It had been a week into his training when Izuku had built up the nerve to talk to the bird-headed boy. He was quite curious about his quirk and couldn't help himself but ask about it. Mina had naturally followed him, just as curious as he was.

Izuku walked towards him, "Hi, m-m-my name is Midoriya Izuku. What's your name?"

The other boy and the shadow hovering next to him simply stared at Izuku before speaking, "Tokoyami Fumikage."

Izuku and Mina were slightly taken aback by his serious demeanor but pressed on with their questions.

Mina spoke, "Does that shadow thing have a name?"

The shadow's eyes narrowed, "This "thing" is called Dark Shadow." Mina jumped back slightly when the shadow spoke.

"You can talk!"

"Yes, I can." Dark Shadow stated simply.

Izuku was excited now, "You have a living quirk! That's amazing and really rare. Does he need to eat or drink? Can he separate from you? Does he get bigger?" More and more questions spilled from Izuku's mouth as Tokoyami was caught off guard by the boy's sudden enthusiasm. Trying to get a handle on the situation Tokoyami raised his hand to halt the boy's questions.

"I'll answer your questions about my quirk if you answer mine about yours. Does that sound fair?" Izuku giddily nodded.

Tokoyami spoke again, "I noticed you practicing the first day because the lights on the ceiling were being move by the wind you created. I was wondering how you were doing that?"

Izuku replied, "My quirk is Repelling Pads. At least that's what I call it." He showed his open palms to Fumikage who nodded upon seeing them. "Anything they touch is pushed away from them." Something suddenly changed in Fumikage's eyes.

"You must have had a hard time. With a quirk like yours you probably pushed everyone and everything away from you. Such is the life of ones such as us." Tokoyami said this with his eyes closed and a hand on his beak.

Mina and Izuku both raised an eyebrow at this.

Mina asked, "Why are you being so dramatic all of the sudden?"

Tokoyami ignored her and spoke to Izuku, "My Dark Shadow cannot separate from me nor does it need to eat or drink. It grows larger and feisty when it is in the dark which is why I'm here trying to practice controlling it." Izuku absorbed the information like a sponge pulling notebook out of nowhere and writing down what he had heard.

Mina spoke up, "I'm Ashido Mina by the way and my quirk lets me make acid from my skin." Mina noticed the same look flash in Tokoyami's eyes. "Oh, no. He's about to get dramatic again"

* * *

Back in the present Izuku and Mina said their goodbyes to Suzaku and walked over to where Fumikage was practicing.

Mina shouted, "Fumi! We heard you were finishing training today. Me and Izuku just finished ours."

Fumikage bristled at Mina's nickname for him but chose to ignore it. He turned towards the two recalling Dark Shadow back to him. "That is correct that I'm finishing today. I'm surprised that we would finish at the same time."

Mina spoke, "This is great, now we can all hang out at the park today!"

Izuku sighed, "Actually, Mina I'm still grounded for the incident in the park last week."

Fumikage sighed as well, "That is unfortunate. I was hoping you could introduce us to the explosive boy."

"I'm sure Ms. Midoriya would let you play with us if we all asked together.", Mina said.

Izuku spoke, "Well, we can give it a shot." Fumikage and Mina nodded and the three began walking to their parents.

Inko was sitting along next to Ms. Tokoyami and Ms. Ashido discussing who knows what when the children approached them with a hopeful look in their eyes.

Mina spoke up first, "Ms. Midoriya would it be alright if Izuku came with us to the park to play. We're all finished training."

Inko sighed as the two other mothers giggled at the sight of the children. They looked ready to get down on their hands and knees and beg if necessary.

"I know it will be useless to try and say no so I'll allow it for now." Izuku sighed in relief, Mina pumped her fist and Fumikage simply nodded. "But first, I've got something for you Izuku. I bought it for when you finished training here." Izuku was curious now. Inko pulled out a plastic bag that seemed to be almost empty. She reached in and pulled out a pair of brown leather gloves and handed them to Izuku.

"I want you to wear these gloves from now on Izuku. I want them to be a reminder of your training and so you can always remember that your power is not to be used lightly." Izuku quickly donned the gloves keeping them from constantly being repelled by using his training. "I also got you this." She said as she pulled out a black shirt with a large white crosshair in the center. "I'm not sure why but it seemed like it would be something you would love." Izuku nodded and gratefully took the shirt.

"I do love it. Thank you, Mom."

* * *

Later that day at the park Inko had managed to convince Mitsuki to let Katsuki out of the house so he could play with Izuku and meet his new friends. The four children were gathered at the playground introducing themselves, with Izuku wearing his new shirt and gloves.

"What kind of quirk do you guys have?" Katsuki asked.

Tokoyami showed him his Dark Shadow, while Mina let a small amount of acid build up in her hands before throwing it at a nearby tree where it let off a crack and a hiss as the acid bubbled its way into the wood.

Katsuki spoke again, "Looks like your friends won't be completely useless after all, Izuku."

"What does he mean, useless? Useless for what?" Mina asked.

Izuku spoke up with sudden confidence in his voice, "Me and Kacchan are going to be heroes when we grow up. Do you guys want to be heroes too?"

Mina scratched her head, "I've never really thought about it. But it seems like it could be fun! So sure, I'll give it a shot along with you guys. What about you, Fumi?"

"I suppose a hero's tale is a troubled one and one I would be interested in living through so count me in."

Katsuki smiled, "Alright you losers. Follow my lead and you'll probably make it to become the second, third and fourth best heroes. You guys will have to decide who will who because I'm shooting for the number one spot."

Izuku sighed at that, but began to follow Katsuki as he began to march around the park with Fumikage and Mina close behind. He was sure they would be heroes in time.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry. Not much happens this chapter but next chapter we'll be skipping to when they are teens.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izuku was sitting in class at his middle school while his teacher was currently banging on his podium. "You're all third years now! It's time to seriously start thinking about your future!" Izuku had heard this plenty of times before and his answer would always be the same. He would be a hero. No matter what. The teacher of course knew this was true for most of the class as he tossed the future career forms into the air. "Of course, all of you are shooting to become heroes, aren't you? There's no point in handing these out." The class grew excited at that, all of them displaying their quirks except for two.

Bakugo leapt to his desk, "Sensei, don't lump us in with these losers! There are only two in here that will be going on to U.A and that's me and Izuku." The class booed Bakugo as he still stood atop his desk with a smirk. "Quiet! You side characters don't have nearly powerful enough quirks to do what we can." Meanwhile Izuku was trying not to be noticed. It was always embarrassing when Kacchan went on one of his spiels. He was glad to be included but he wished he didn't antagonize everyone. The teacher managed to calm everyone down and continue the lesson he had planned.

* * *

Katsuki and Izuku were walking home together down a quiet walkway discussing their training regimen. They had been training together alongside Mina and Fumikage for years now to get a better hold of their quirks and to improve their overall physique.

Katsuki spoke, "If Raccoon-Eyes and Bird-Brain don't follow through with us, they'll never make it as heroes."

Izuku sighed at Kacchan's nicknames for their two friends. Even after all these years he would never call them by their actual names. Izuku wouldn't admit it, but he felt special that Kacchan would only call him by his given name.

"I agree with you that we should train more, Kacchan. But too much training will have the opposite effect or so I've read. We have to keep things balanced." Katsuki scoffed but said nothing further as the two walked through an underpass. As they passed over a manhole a sickening smell filled the air and a large sludge-like being poured up through the hole.

"Two medium-sized cloaks!", it spoke, "But which one to take?" The two boys were stunned for a moment as the being loomed over them. "I'll take this one!" As the villain said, that he lunged at Izuku. Before the villain could fall on him Katsuki shoved him out of the way and was covered by the sludge. "Oh well. I guess this one will suffice." The villain then began to slide sludge down Katsuki's mouth and choked him.

Izuku got up from being tossed down and began to remove his gloves. "Let go of Kacchan now!" Izuku wound back his arm and thrust an open palm at the sludge carefully aiming to miss Kacchan.

" **Pad Cannon**!"

An enormous amount of wind pressure shot through the sludge and splattered a large portion of it onto the side of the overpass; however, Katsuki was still being choked by the portion left behind and even now the scattered pieces were reassembling. "Damn it, let him go!" Izuku rushed wildly at the two and began clawing at the sludge, trying to free Katsuki's mouth. The only thing that flashed through Izuku's mind was "Save him! Save him!". On instinct he reached out at slammed an open palm into Kacchan while his other hand made a grasping motion at him.

Katsuki was launched out of the slime at a ridiculous speed and slammed into the overpass wall, leaving a large imprint of a paw. To both his and Izuku's surprise, he was completely unharmed, save for the choking smell emanating from him now. The villain, at this point, had already reassembled and stared at the green haired kid.

"That's a powerful quirk you've got there kid! I hope you don't mind if I take it." With that, the villain charged at Izuku once again. But Izuku was ready this time and quickly backpedaled while having his open palms ready.

" **Pad Cannon!"**

The force of both pads swept the villain into the air and launched him upward over fifty feet. Katsuki was running towards Izuku now with a manic grin.

"Let's do the thing, Izuku!" Izuku went wide-eyed but prepared his hands into a catching position. As Katsuki got to him he let off a powerful explosion into his waiting hands where it began to rebound. Izuku looked up at the villain who was still falling and waited for the perfect moment. Then when the time came he performed an upward thrust and released the explosion with a grasping motion added at the end of the attack.

" **Ursus Flash!"** They both yelled

The explosion rocketed into the villain who screamed in pain. The blast would have continued further but seemed to hit an invisible barrier. As the smoke and fire filled the barrier, they could see it was a bubble of air in the shape of a paw. As the bubble popped only smoke and embers were left and the scorched form of the villain fell to the earth, groaning in pain.

Izuku and Katsuki sighed in relief now that the ordeal was over.

"How did you make that bubble?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku scratched his head, "I don't really know. It just seemed to come naturally. I didn't want the explosion to hit the overpass and my body just reacted on its own. I think I did the same thing when I hit you out of the slime." Katsuki nodded at that, remembering the bouncing sensation when he was pushed against the wall.

They would have continued talking when suddenly a large man burst from the manhole that the villain had appeared from. "Not to worry! I am here…" The man noticed the two teens and the smoking sludge villain. "Oh, my what happened here?"

"It's All Might!", the two teens exclaimed with excitement. After they told All Might what had transpired, he sighed.

"I'm very sorry that you two had to deal with that villain. Kids shouldn't have to handle the problems of adults. But, I am glad they ran into someone that could handle it and not some defenseless civilian. I'm sure you two will make fine heroes someday."

Izuku and Katsuki were giddy with excitement. They had just received praise from the number one hero himself.

After signing his autograph for both of them, All Might took the captured villain and leapt off into the sky leaving two stunned teens in his wake.

* * *

Mina and Fumikage were both waiting for their friends at the nearby beach where they had been training. "What's taking them so long?" Mina asked.

"Perhaps they were attacked and are already dead?" Fumikage exclaimed.

"Stop being overly dramatic. There's no way that happened." As she said that she heard her other friends approaching and waved them over. "Why are you two late?"

Izuku spoke up, almost out of breath, "We were attacked and we almost died!"

Mina blanched at that while Fumikage simply nodded, "I told you."

"What do you mean you were attacked!?" Izuku and Katsuki both told the events of what happened including running into All Might and Izuku's new ability.

"That villain didn't stand a chance against us." ,Katsuki haughtily stated.

Mina was slightly depressed, "I can't believe you two met All Might without us."

Fumikage on the other hand was excited for Izuku, "It seems you are gaining more control over your quirk if you pulled off something like that. I would like to see it personally while we are training."

"I hope I can pull it off again. I bet it will be extremely useful when we take the U.A. practical exam."

Mina regained her pep and said, "I'm sure you can do it! Come on! Let's get ready for that test!" The other three shouted in affirmation. It was going to be a long ten months.

 **A/N**

 **I'm glad people are still enjoying the story. Please review it if you liked it. I always love seeing what other people think of it. Also thanks to TheCartoonist127 for the amazing cover art.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day of the U.A. entrance exam had finally arrived. The group of friends were making their way towards the school now, the winter chill showing their breath as they walked. Izuku and Mina were both nervous. Izuku was sure he could pass the written portion of the exam, but he was unsure of what the practical exam could consist of. Mina, however, was uncertain if she could pass the written exam. On the opposite end were Fumikage and Katsuki. They were the epitome of confidence and had no such worries like their friends.

"Quit being such a whiny bitch, Izuku! If you end up in trouble on the practical, you can just blow the problem away easily. Just like I'll do it." ,Katsuki shouted.

Fumikage gave a slight nod, "He's right, Izuku. You have a powerful ability and passing should be no problem for you; and you, Mina, you have been studying along with us for the past ten months. You should ace the written exam."

Izuku sighed, attempting to calm himself down. They were right of course. Any problem that came up during the practical, he should have no problem handling it. He turned to Mina and gave her a thumb's up. "Let's just do our best, ok Mina?"

Mina smiled at that and pumped her fist into the air. "Alright! Let's do this! We're gonna show U.A. what we're made of."

The group had arrived at the entrance to the prestigious school. The large gate was somewhat intimidating but the inner courtyard was immaculate with large archways and busts of some of the famous heroes that had graduated from the school. It probably would have looked more beautiful if the trees were in bloom. The four made their way into one of the three doorways and prepared for the written exam.

* * *

After the written exam all the potentials were gathered into an auditorium where pro-hero Present Mic was standing at the podium. Izuku could hardly contain his excitement, mumbling slight praises about the hero under his breath. Katsuki was seated next to him and he lightly slapped the back of Izuku's head to stop his muttering.

"Everybody, say hey!" Present Mic shouted to a quiet audience except for one in particular.

Much to the dismay of her friends, Mina shouted back, "Hey!"

"That's what I'm talking about listener! Now, lets get you guys and gals sorted out. The rules for your practical are simple. This will be a mock battle in several different testing locations. You will be separated from friends and schoolmates so that there will be no interference or cooperation. This is your moment to shine after all." Mina and Izuku sighed having hoped that they could at least be with one of their friends. "Each testing location is filled with fake villains and destroying or disabling these villains will grant different amounts of points. The villain types are one, two, and three pointers."

"Excuse me, but there must be some mistake! There are clearly four different villains on the sheet we were handed." A tall and lean young man had stood up from the crowd to address the hero.

"Nice catch, listener! That fourth villain is worth zero points. You should consider it more of an obstacle to be avoided than anything worth the risk. Anyway, that's everything I have to say listeners! Good luck and remember, Plus Ultra!"

* * *

Izuku had arrived with a large group at the enormous gate to the mock city. After being driven there by bus, Izuku was already stretching and preparing for the battle ahead. He began to examine some of the other potentials. Next to him was the tall boy who had addressed Present Mic. He was also performing stretches, extending his muscular leg out in front of him. Closer to the gate was a girl with shoulder length brown hair clamping her hands together, performing some sort of meditation. Next to her was a blonde and flamboyant looking boy with a large sophisticated looking belt.

As he examined everyone a voice suddenly shouted from above, "Start!" Without really thinking Izuku just began to run towards the now open entrance leaving behind most of the others, who were still processing what just happened. As Izuku made his way down the large street a robot plowed through the doorway of a building to his right, shattering glass and stone and scattering it across the once clean street. He recognized the design from the hand-out. "A one-pointer!"

Izuku quickly removed his gloves and aimed an open palm at the robot and with a high-pitch ring coming from the pads he shouted, " **Pad Cannon!** " A compressed bubble of air shot out at astonishing speed and slammed into the robot, crumpling in on itself at the point of impact. Before he could celebrate, more robots came screeching around the corner of the street and charged at him. They were a mixture of two to three-point robots. Izuku suddenly felt a surge of confidence and adrenaline flow through him and he rushed forward and slammed an open palm against one of the faux villains, repelling it with enough speed that it slammed into another one and they both exploded into a shrieking pile of flaming metal.

Izuku could hear the sound of battle coming from behind him, knowing that the other contestants were closing in. He quickly ran ahead, trying to score as many points as possible before the others caught up. He ran through an alleyway where he saw a group of robots waiting, turned the other way, for someone to run by them. He smiled and ran towards them performing the same strategy as before; launching them into one another. He had quickly racked up thirty-two points and he still had plenty of time left.

Five minutes had passed when suddenly there was rumble that was felt throughout the mock city. An enormous form rose up from behind the buildings, overshadowing them with its size. Izuku was in the middle of destroying a three-pointer when the shadow crossed him. He couldn't help but gawk at the size of the zero-pointer. Everyone had begun to run the opposite direction, attempting to avoid a fight with the monster of a machine, as any sane person would do. Izuku was about to do the same when he heard a pained cry from behind. He turned to see the brown-haired girl with her legs stuck under some rubble that the zero-pointer had made.

He wasn't thinking as he ran towards her, the robot looming over her and moving ever closer. He definitely wasn't thinking when he put a bubble of air around himself and pushed it straight at the face of the giant. Izuku soared through the air at blistering speed, the only thing protecting him being a bubble of condensed air. He slammed into the robot's face leaving a large paw print that dented the face inwards somewhat.

Even though it was robot and shouldn't feel emotions, Izuku could swear he saw a glint of anger in the sensors that covered its face. The giant wound back an arm and prepared to punch the insect that had dared damage it. Izuku didn't have much time to react as he pressed his hands together to form a cage with his fingers. He opened up a small hole in his cage and began to repel air as fast as he could at the approaching hand of the robot.

" **Ursa Major: Grizzly Force!** "

A stream of highly compressed air slammed into the approaching palm of the robot where it was forced to stop its progress. The fingers of the hand began to bend backwards and snap off with an ear-piercing screech. Something seemed to give way in the arm and it snapped backwards slamming into the giant's face denting it in further and knocking the robot backwards and onto its back sending out a shockwave throughout the city.

As his attack ended, Izuku began to fall. He was prepared to put a bubble around himself when someone suddenly grabbed his hand. He was shocked to see the brown-haired girl had floated up to him to stop his descent. "Thank you. I was pretty tired after that last attack." However, the girl didn't respond as it looked like she was trying not to puke. They quickly began to descend and landed none too softly. The girl quickly retched off to side, not wanting to be seen. As she was doing so, Present Mic's voice called out, "Time's up! Good job, listeners."

As the girl recovered, she walked over to Izuku. "That was amazing you just blew away that robot like it was nothing and you have pads just like me." She said as she showed off the pads on the tips of her fingers. "Though yours are a lot cooler. My names Uraraka Ochako, what's yours?"

"Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you and thanks again for your help."

"I'm sure you didn't need it. You looked like you had everything handled. But anyway, I can't wait to see our results. They said we'll get them in a week. Oh, I can't stand the suspense. I wish they would just tell us right now."

"I know what you mean. I'm sure you did fine though. We should probably head for the bus though."

"You're right. Let's get going."

Izuku was glad he had met someone new but he was still anxious about his score. He wondered if he would pass with just fifty-five points?

 **A/N**

 **I probably won't be able to write for a few days so the chapters may start coming later than ususal.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The whole week after the U.A. entrance exam, Izuku was filled with apprehension. Even after hearing how his friends scored did little to assuage his fear.

"Come on, Izuku! You scored higher than me or Fumi. You've got nothing to worry about." Mina exclaimed. Fumikage sighed at hearing his nickname but did not press the issue. Instead he addressed Izuku.

"Mina is right. Your score is impressive and there really is no reason for you to worry."

Bakugo shouted, "You need to stop fucking worrying so much. I'm probably the only one who scored higher than you, but that's the way it should be."

"I'm sorry, guys. I just can't help it. I probably won't calm down until I get the letter." Izuku worriedly stated.

* * *

The week passed by too slowly for Izuku. But the day had finally arrived and his letter came in. He quietly went to his room to open it. He tore into it slowly and emptied the contents on his desk. A small disk fell out, rolling slightly before righting itself, and a beam of light projected out of it leaving a small projection screen hovering two feet above it.

"I'm here as a projection!" All Might had appeared in the screen, his face taking it up fully as he announced himself. Izuku jumped back slightly. All Might backed away from the camera quickly and placed his hands on his hips. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing in your letter. I am here to announce that I will begin teaching at U.A. this year."

Izuku gawked at the projection. "All Might is going to be teaching there!?" Izuku was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his name.

"Midoriya Izuku! You did well in the written portion of the exam but the practical is where you truly shined! Not only did you score fifty-five villain points but you also took your time to save someone. I was practically on the edge of my seat as you propelled yourself at the zero-pointer and rescued the young damsel in distress. That is why, alongside your villain points, you also received sixty rescue points as decided by our judges. Your grand total is 115 points! You passed everyone by a wide margin and even busted a few old records while you were at it!"

Izuku had long already stood up and was tearing up at the sound of All Might praising him.

"Of course, with your score, you pass. Myself and everybody at U.A. are excited to see what you will do. Welcome to your hero academy!"

* * *

The first day of school couldn't come fast enough but it had finally arrived. Izuku bounded out his front door to go and meet his friends so they could walk to U.A. together. He was slightly worried about seeing Kacchan. He still hadn't calmed down after hearing that Izuku had passed him in point totals. The words "bullshit" and "lucky bitch" had been tossed around a lot since then. He was just glad Kacchan could keep his anger in enough that he didn't hurt him. He was pulled from his thoughts as someone poked him on the shoulder. He turned to see Mina but not the other two.

"Where are Kacchan and Fumikage?"

Mina smiled as she answered, "Katsuki said something about "not getting left in the dust" and he ran ahead. Fumi went after him. I guess we're just going to have to walk to school ourselves."

Izuku sighed, "I guess Kacchan is trying to prove he's still better than me."

"By the way your uniform looks good on you."

"Oh… thank you. You look good as well"

"I still think it's so cool that you scored the highest out of everybody."

Izuku blushed at the compliment, "It's not a big deal, Mina. I just happened to get rescue points because of something I did on instinct."

Mina shook her head, "No way dude! You're like a natural born hero. You totally deserved all the points you got."

Izuku was becoming flustered at the praise. He quickly shifted the conversation elsewhere until they had arrived at the school. The two quickly made their way to classroom 1-A. They were somewhat intimidated by the enormous door but quickly threw it open to see everyone else was already there. Izuku locked eyes with Katsuki who turned his head and clicked his tongue. Izuku was about to walk over to him when a familiar person stood in front of him.

"Oh, you're Ururaka. I'm glad you passed." Izuku said with a smile. She smiled back.

"I'm glad you did too. After all, me helping you gave me just enough points to pass. I'm still sorry for causing trouble during the exam."

"It was no trouble at all. In fact, they gave me plenty of points for it."

"I saw! You blew everyone else out of the water with how many points you had."

A red headed boy approached them, "So you're the one that got the top score. That's so manly! My name's Kirishima Eijirou." He held out his hand to Izuku.

Izuku shook his hand as he gave his name, "Midoriya Izuku."

As they began to speak more, they heard a shuffling coming from behind them. They turned to see what looked almost like a huge yellow caterpillar inching its way across the floor. Then it began to speak, "Alright it took you eight seconds to be quiet. I hope it doesn't take as long every time." The caterpillar suddenly stood upright and turned to reveal itself as a rather scruffy looking man in a yellow sleeping bag.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. I know this is rather sudden but I need you put this on and head out to the P.E. field outside." He pulled out a medium-sized gym uniform and handed it to the students. They were slightly thrown off by the suddenness of the situation but did as their teacher instructed.

* * *

Out on the field the entire class had donned their gym uniforms. Their teacher stood before them and held out a small digital tablet. "I'm sure you kid are familiar with physical fitness tests. Well this time I want you can use your quirk however you please. This is, after all, a hero school. We need to know what you're capable of. First up I would like the one who scored the most in the entrance exam to step up." Izuku nervously walked until he was standing in front of Aizawa.

"What was your record for the ball throw in middle school?"

Izuku shakily answered, "Forty-seven meters."

"Now I want you to use your quirk to throw the ball as far as possible." Aizawa pulled out the ball and threw it to Izuku.

He was rather nervous, standing in front of the whole class like this, but he forced himself to calm down and think. He could simply slap the ball and get a decent distance, however, he assumed that this test was to see what their quirks could really do. So, he thought of how he felt when he made the bubbles when he pushed Kacchan or himself during the practical. He had instinctively made a grasping motion to form the bubble and had pushed the bubble with all his might.

He began the grasping motion around the ball and could see the air compacting around it to form a bubble in the shape of a paw. He then lightly repelled the bubble into the air where it hovered in place. Then he wound back his arm and slammed it into the bubble where it seemingly disappeared with a high-pitched whistle.

The rest of the class looked around, stunned at the disappearance of the ball. Aizawa looked down at his device to see that the ball was still traveling. He decided he would give it a few minutes before moving on. Izuku walked back to the class and towards his friends. Mina and Fumikage gave him a thumbs up while Katsuki kept his eyes from meeting his. Kirishima and many others approached him.

"Dude, where did the ball go. Did you just throw it or what?"

"Oh, that's my quirk." He said as he showed the class his paw prints. "They repel everything they touch at extreme speeds."

"That's sounds really powerful! I bet you could pull off some cool attacks with something like that."

Izuku tried the wave away the compliment but the other classmates began to say the same things. Izuku was practically red at all the compliments he received until Aizawa spoke up.

"It seems we would be waiting here a while so let's get on with the other tests. Midoriya I may have a score for you at the end of the tests."

Mina was excited to test out her quirk and burst out, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Aizawa's eye twitched slightly at that. "Fun? Sure, we'll have some fun. Let's say the person to score last overall gets expelled."

The class collectively gasped at that.

"You can't do something like that!"

"This is so unfair!"

"That is so messed up!"

The complaints fell on deaf ears however as Aizawa spoke up. "You lot will face hardships during your next few years here. This should be nothing compared to some of the other stuff you'll be going through. Remember, Go Beyond. Plus Ultra."

The class moved on to the first test which was the fifty-meter dash. Izuku, not wanting to get expelled, decided to risk launching himself again. He put a bubble around himself and pushed with all his might. He couldn't process what happened next; only that he appeared to have slammed into a tree and splintered it to pieces. He looked behind him to see that he had left the class by several hundred meters. He sheepishly approached Aizawa to apologize but he simply waved it away. "This is all part of the test. I told you to use your quirk however you saw fit and you did. There is no need to apologize. Also, you scored .001 seconds on the dash." Izuku's eyes widened at that. "It was more than likely faster than that but that's the lowest number allowed."

The grip test was next. Izuku wasn't sure what to do. He had never tried repelling while he had something in his grip. But he would have to attempt it anyway. As his hand slid over the cool metal, he tightened his grip and forced the repelling force out of his pads. He felt something give way and he heard a crack. He looked down to see that the grip strength tester had been completely destroyed, the readout reading nothing but ERROR. He was about to apologize again but remembered Aizawa's words and moved on to watching the other students.

His performance in the side to side jumps was average. He couldn't use repelling force to help him as he felt no recoil from his pads to propel himself. In the standing long jump he launched himself again destroying another tree in the process but gaining the best score of the class. He had already performed the ball throw so he just watched the other students. He was particularly impressed when Ururaka got an infinity symbol for the ball throw score. He was still wondering where his ball ended up.

He scored average on the three remaining tests. He couldn't use his quirk to his advantage during a long-distance run nor the seated toe touches nor the sit-ups. At the end of the tests Aizawa used his device to display a holographic projection of the students and their scores. Izuku was surprised to see he had come in third behind Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Mineta had come in last and he was practically shaking at seeing his name there. However, his fear was assuaged when their teacher spoke up. "By the way I was lying about expelling last place. It was a natural lie to bring out the best of each of you." The class collectively sighed.

They were about to break up and head back into the building when they heard small pop echo across the field. They looked over at the source of the noise to see a paw pad imprint int the ground along with the ball sitting in the middle most pad. Aizawa's device beeped and he held it up for the class to see. The readout displayed 40,075 km. The whole class yelled out in shock, but Aizawa was calm and collected as he spoke. "Congratulations, Midoriya, you threw it around the world."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the long wait with this chapter. I've had a lot going on in such a short amount of time that it was overwhelming. I'm not certain about the science of this but with his power it was possible for the ball to travel around the world in less than an hour. At least that's as much as I could tell from what I found. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izuku was silent as he made his way into his home. The events of the day had drained him emotionally. Having seen what his power could really do and having nonstop praise from his classmates was all too much for him to handle. After eating dinner with his mother, he made his way to bed and pondered over what had happened and began thinking of new ways he could use his power now that he knew what it was capable of. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Izuku was startled to find himself standing in a pure white landscape filled with nothingness. He immediately knew he was dreaming and began to pinch himself. He stopped when he heard what sounded like large footsteps from behind him. He turned slowly to face what appeared to be a giant. The man stood at least twenty feet tall and had and extremely large torso, especially compared to his short legs. What instantly stood out to Izuku was that the man was wearing his favorite black shirt with the large white crosshair on it. The man continued walking towards Izuku until he was directly in front of him. Izuku had half a mind to start running in the opposite direction, but he stood his ground and stared up at the man's blank eyes.

The man then silently sat cross-legged in front of the boy and rested his arms on his knees. They simply stared at each other for a few moments before Izuku decided to speak up first.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

The man tilted his head slightly before speaking, "Bartholomew Kuma." Kuma's voice was very calm and somewhat deep as he spoke. "As for your second question, I can only assume that we are in your mind."

Izuku nodded, confirming that this was a dream. He then turned back to Kuma and spoke again, "Well, what are you doing in my dream Mr. Bartholomew. I'm pretty sure I never met you in the real world."

"Nor will you ever meet me there. I died some time ago."

Izuku was taken aback at that. "So, are you a ghost?"

"I do not know. I simply came here to see who inherited my power."

"Inherited power? Are you talking about my Repelling Pads? Was that your quirk when you were alive?"

"Quirk? Is that what they call abilities in your world?"

"My world?" Izuku was becoming more confused by the second. He was wishing he would just wake up from this dream already.

Kuma nodded, "I am from a different world. A place made up of large oceans and scattered islands. The ability that you have now was called a devil fruit ability; more specifically the Paw-Paw Fruit."

Izuku's eyes were spinning as he took in all the information. Other worlds? Devil fruits? None of this was making sense.

Kuma spoke up once more, "You can choose not to believe this if that would be easier for you."

Izuku raised a hand, wanting Kuma to pause for a moment. He needed time to process everything.

"Okay so let's say I believe that you're from another world. How does this affect me?"

"It shouldn't. I believe my power adjusted itself to fit with this world's rules. You can swim, can't you?"

Izuku was caught off guard by the question but nodded his head.

"If you had the powers of a devil fruit you would lose your strength in water. So that just confirms that the power has somehow transformed into a quirk. Although the question still remains as to why the power suddenly moved to this world. As far as I know my body still lives and with it, my power."

"I thought you said you died?"

Kuma sighed, "It is a rather long story, but basically my mind is dead but my body still lives on as a robot."

Izuku chose to not ask anymore about the subject. He already had enough to process.

"So how has my power adjusted to this world. Is it still a force to be reckoned with?"

"I think I'm managing it fairly well I just have trouble adjusting its strength."

"That will come with experience. You'll need to learn how to control it, just as I did. Now there was one more thing I came to discuss with you."

"Yes?" For some reason Izuku felt nervous at what Kuma was about to say.

"Just as my power passed over to this world others might have as well; and not just powers other things and even people might cross over."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be. If the wrong person or power crosses over it can cause much chaos in your world. There were people in my world capable of easily destroying countries. So, it is best to hope that someone like that doesn't cross over."

Izuku was nervously jittering now. His thoughts filled with the destruction that people like that could cause to Japan or the rest of the world.

"Why would you tell me this?"

"So that you know what could be at stake. If you want to protect your world you must master your abilities and help others master theirs. Now I must go. This may be the only time we meet." Kuma began to sit up and walk away.

Izuku shouted at him, "Wait! Before you go, in your world were you a villain or a hero?"

Kuma turned his head slightly to look at him before speaking, "To some I was a hero, to others I was a villain. Things are never as black and white as they seem, Midoriya Izuku. You would do well to remember that." Kuma began walking again and faded into nothingness.

Izuku jerked awake, breathing heavily. His dream was still fresh in his mind. He just needed to decide if it was just a dream or if it was really a warning.

* * *

Izuku's head was still processing all the information from his dream. He hardly noticed his friends speaking as they made their way to school. That is until Mina poked his cheek. Izuku was jolted out of his stupor and noticed his friends staring at him worriedly.

Mina spoke up, "What's wrong dude. You've been quiet the entire trip."

Izuku quickly waved his hands to assuage their fears, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about a weird dream I had last night."

Mina smirked at this and said in a sultry tone, "Oh, were you dreaming about me?"

Izuku blushed heavily, waving his hands in a way that he seemed to be trying wave the conversation away. Mina laughed at her friend's embarrassment before pulling his head into a lock with her arm.

"C'mon Izuku. You can tell us we're your friends."

Fumikage spoke up, "She's right. It would be best to tell us and get it off your chest or else you'll allow it to cloud your mind during school."

Katsuki huffed, "If you're gonna let some stupid-ass dream bother you I won't be able to beat you at 100%. So, you better tell us or else."

Izuku sighed and began to tell about his dream with Kuma. Their faces became confused as Izuku told the dream of the giant man and where his power supposedly came from.

Fumikage spoke first, "That is a rather odd dream to have. Even more so that you remember it in such detail."

Mina was still trying to process everything but Katsuki had his head in his palm.

"You, dumbass! You let yourself get worried over a stupid dream like that. That's all it was, it was a dream. Now get your head out of your ass and let's go before we're late."

Izuku sighed but agreed with Kacchan. He needed to focus on school and not some weird dream. He, Mina and Fumikage all ran after Katsuki as they made their way to school once again."

* * *

During the afternoon, the class that Izuku was most excited for was here. Hero Basic Training. As they were sitting in their desks the door suddenly slammed open and large figure stepped into the doorway.

"I am… coming through the door like a normal person!"

A wave of excitement went through the class as the number one hero All Might entered.

"I can't believe All Might's teaching here."

"Is that his Silver Age Costume?"

All Might spoke up above the buzz of the class, "Alright, no time to waste. On to the main event!" He held up a card with the words BATTLE written in all capital letters. "It's time for battle training! And to go with the training are these!" He pointed towards the wall where several slots suddenly ejected each with a number corresponding to a seat in the classroom. "These are your costumes!"

The class was practically shaking with excitement as they all got up and made their way to the costumes.

"Once you have your costumes on meet me on Ground Beta."

As the students made their way to Ground Beta, they all began showing off their costumes to one another. The last one to step out onto the grounds was Izuku. He was wearing his favorite black shirt with white crosshairs although the neck of this one had a long collar that completely covered his mouth while he wore simple tanned pants with black dots covering them. To cover his feet, he had large black combat boots. Izuku was slightly disturbed to see that his costume almost completely mirrored what Kuma was wearing. He was brought out of his thinking when All Might began to speak.

"All right, zygotes, this will be indoor training where one team will be playing the roles of villains and the other, heroes. You will be split into teams of two where the heroes must either capture the villains or capture the nuclear weapon the villains are protecting. And your teams will be decided by lots. So, let's get started!"

After drawing lots Izuku ended up on a team with Mina as heroes and was up against the villain team of Katsuki and Jirou. They were also the first ones up to the training. As the group made their way to the testing building Katsuki walked next to Izuku.

"You better not hold back against me, Izuku! You can, sure as hell, bet I'm not going to hold back against you!"

Mina bumped into the conversation before Izuku could respond. "We're both going to give it our all! Isn't that right Izuku?"

Izuku smiled and nodded at his partner as they made their way to the front of the building and the villain team went inside. After five minutes of reading the layout of the building and coming up with a strategy the timer was up and All Might announced the beginning of the training.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if this was a boring chapter. Hopefully the next one will have enough action for everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Izuku and Mina quietly leapt through the open window on the first floor of the building. They slowly crept through the nearest hallway, whispering to one another.

"We both know Kacchan won't sit still long enough to defend the weapon. Our best bet is to sneak around him when he comes looking for us and then head directly for the weapon." Izuku said softly. Mina nodded an affirmative as they continued making their way through the building and up a few flights of stairs. They both suddenly stopped as they heard stomping coming from close by, more than likely from the hallway next to theirs. It picked up in volume until it sounded like it was right next to them and then stopped. Both Mina and Izuku began sweating knowing what was about to happen but knowing didn't stop the impact from being felt as the wall exploded outward sending both of them rolling across the floor.

Izuku and Mina were both coughing, trying to clear their lungs of the dust of the collapsed wall when they heard Katsuki talk through the smoke, "Bet you two thought you could just sneak past me? Bet you thought I would just come running down here without a plan? I had Earlobes tell me your exact location. There's no hiding from me, so come at me with everything you've got Izuku!" Izuku sighed and began to remove his gloves. He turned to Mina and spoke, "You should head for the weapon. I'll keep him distracted until I find a chance to meet up with you."

Mina nodded and began to run down the hallway, heading for the stairs, before she turned around and addressed Izuku, "You can beat him if you try Izuku. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for." With that she turned and began running again. Izuku looked at her for a second, contemplating what she said before he turned to face his opponent. Katsuki, to his credit, looked rather calm for what was about to happen, although he still carried his signature smirk. "Let's go already!" Katsuki lunged forward using explosions to boost himself right at Izuku with a clenched fist. Izuku quickly thrust his palms at the ground and shouted, " **Pad Cannon!** " The force of air cracked the ground and sent a cloud of dust into the air blocking Katsuki's sight. This did not stop him from swinging a fist at where he believed Izuku to be. He hit nothing but air, clearing a path through the dust with the swing revealing Izuku had crouched and had his palms facing directly at Katsuki.

His eyes widened as he unclenched his fist and released an explosion, sending him spiraling away from the air blast that came half a second later. The blast shot through the ceiling and collapsed a portion of it sending even more dust into the air. Katsuki slid across the ground after he landed and looked at the dust cloud trying to anticipate his opponent's next move. He was not expecting Izuku to suddenly burst through the cloud and run straight at him with an open hand. He smirked and brought up his own hand and rushed as well. When they were about to meet in the middle, they slammed their right hands into each other like an overly-aggressive high-five.

An explosion rocked the center of their palms and grew in size as Katsuki let the explosion build to even greater heights. Izuku winced in pain as he could feel the heat on the rest of his hand other than his palm. The explosion continued to build until it could stand no more pressure from both sides and projected out each side into both walls of the hallway. The walls immediately collapsed from the force of the explosion and as the wall to the left collapsed sunlight began pouring through and illuminating both of the fighters. Izuku and Katsuki both stared at each other and panted slightly. Izuku softly spoke, "I'm not going to sit back and watch you get ahead anymore. I was fine with being number two and following your footsteps, but no more. Now that I know I can surpass you I will! I, will be number one!"

Katsuki ground his teeth and clenched his fists. They both took a deep breath and roared at one another. What followed was a flurry of compressed air and explosions as the two teenagers let their emotions rage. They slammed the palms together in blindingly fast rush attack that filled the entire area with smoke and rocked the building to its core.

* * *

Mina ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She now knew there was no point to stealth with Jiro around. She would just have to take her in a straight fight. As she was running, she heard a loud boom and the entire building shook. She fought to regain her balance and leaned against the wall. She knew Izuku would be safe. After all this was just an exercise, but she couldn't help but worry slightly at that explosion. She continued making her way up the stairs until she finally came to the top floor. She was walking down the hallway when the building began to shake again and this time it didn't seem to be letting up.

Mina stumbled her way to a set of double doors and flung them open to see Jiro waiting in front of the weapon she was supposed to capture. Jiro currently had her hand to her ear and was yelling into her piece. "What the hell are you doing? It feels like your going to bring the whole building down." Mina could almost hear Katsuki yell back through his ear piece from several stories down. Jiro removed her hand from her ear and sighed, looking up at Mina. "I don't suppose you could make it easy on me and just let me capture you right?"

Mina smiled and shook her head, getting into a battle stance. Jiro sighed again, "I didn't think so, but it was worth a shot." Mina rushed at Jiro, sliding along the floor on a small pool of acid she let loose from her shoes. She began to build up some acid in her palms, ready to defend herself when one of Jiro's jacks extended and whipped Mina's knee hard. Mina stumbled and tripped, rolling along the ground until she stopped close to Jiro's feet. Jiro quickly ran forward with her capture tape and used her jacks to attempt to keep Mina in place. When she wrapped the jacks around her, she immediately recoiled in pain as her jacks felt like they were burning.

Mina turned on her side and smiled, "I figured you would try that. I had already built up acid around my forearms." Mina quickly lashed out with a kick, catching Jiro in the shins and knocking her to the ground. She jumped up and ran towards the weapon. She didn't make it far before she felt something wrap around her ankle and trip her up once again. Before she could make more acid to remove the jack it had already removed itself. Jiro stood and ran to Mina while she was down. Mina tried to stand by pushing her self up but another jack pulled her hand out from under her forcing her to slam her face into the ground.

Mina let some light acid build up on her skin before turning on the ground and slinging it at Jiro. Jiro jumped back to avoid the acid as it fell to the ground causing smoke to rise. Mina got up to her feet before Jiro could recover and built up more acid to throw. As she let loose with the ball of acid Jiro plugged her jacks into her boots and unleashed a burst of sonic waves that splattered the ball and scattered the acid all over the room. Jiro unleashed another wave that hit Mina directly and forced the girl onto her knees as her ears started ringing from the noise.

Jiro made her way across the room unleashing a burst every few moments to keep Mina in place. She made it to Mina who was still crouched down in pain and pulled out her capture tape. "Sorry, Ashido, but it looks like this is my win." However, before she could wrap the tape around her opponent Mina fell through the floor and down one story. Jiro looked to see that she had been releasing acid through her shoes the entire time she was down and had melted the floor underneath her. Mina looked up through the hole she had created and shouted up to Jiro, "Sorry, but I don't plan on being captured like that!" With that Mina made her way back to the stairs, intent on finishing this fight when the loudest explosion so far erupted somewhere underneath her and the building shook even more. Mina was about to make her way to the stairs when she noticed that the floor seemed tilted and it was getting worse. "No way! The building is falling!", she screamed.

* * *

A few moments earlier…

Izuku and Katsuki continued their rush attack down the hallway, neither one gaining any advantage over the other. Their fight was bringing down several walls as they continued their relentless assault. As they lashed out at one another with open palms Katsuki launched a kick at Izuku's ribs but he was prepared. Izuku shot out his hand and repelled the foot away sending Katsuki spiraling down the hallway where he landed on his side with an ungraceful thud. Before his opponent could recover Izuku crouched and put his hands forward palms out and began to rapidly thrust his hands toward Katsuki. " **Thrust Pad Cannon**!" Several compressed balls of air shot down the hallway at incredible speed.

Katsuki quickly shot up and pulled his hands together and formed an open claw with them. He unleashed a massive explosive shockwave from his hands at the approaching missiles. As the explosion hit the compressed air they popped and dispersed the air in several small shockwaves that destroyed most of the hallway. Both combatants panted heavily when they both noticed Katsuki's right gauntlet light up red. Katsuki smirked and raised his gauntlet at Izuku. "This will decide the fight, Izuku. Let's see if you're ready!"

Izuku gulped as he figured out what the grenade-like gauntlet was for, but he steeled himself and prepared for what was about to come. Katsuki pulled the pin on his grenade, not paying attention to All Might yelling in his ear, and a massive plume of fire and smoke shot out of his hand straight towards the green haired boy. As the wall of flames approached it destroyed what was left of the hallway. Izuku opened his arms wide and then clapped his hands together and where they met and let go there was a large influx of air as if he had created a vacuum bubble that was getting larger as he spread his arms. The explosion met the vacuum and spiraled toward the center of it.

The explosion continued to get sucked into the vacuum-like bubble and shrank and shrank until it was all contained inside of an air bubble. Izuku then pushed the bubble down until it was about the size of a softball. Katsuki looked on in bewilderment as his largest attack was completely nullified. He didn't notice that Izuku seemed to be straining. "Kacchan, what do I do with it? I can't keep it contained for long. If it blows up, it'll take the building with it!" Katsuki shook his head to come back to his senses and spat, "You idiot, just throw it into the next building!" Izuku wasn't sure what to do so he listened and used his palm to thrust the compressed explosion into the next building, which was exposed thanks to their fight. The ball soared through the window of the next building then there was a blinding flash as the explosion was unleashed.

Izuku rushed to Katsuki and put his palms forward to somewhat protect them from the blast. Even with Izuku protecting them they were launched through several walls as the blast penetrated the building they were in, collapsing even more walls behind them. Smoke and dust filled the area as the explosion finally ended but they weren't out of danger yet. The building was still shaking and it looked like the ceiling was about to collapse on them. Katsuki, who was bleeding slightly from the forehead, pulled Izuku to his feet. "Come on we have to get out of here! I think the goddamn building is falling!" Izuku's eyes widened, "What about Mina and Jiro?!" Katsuki clicked his tongue. He had forgotten about them.

Before they could decide what to do next a deep voice echoed through the building with a powerful shout, "I am here!" They heard a window shatter somewhere above them, somewhat surprised there were any unshattered windows left. Then they saw a shadow pass by their floor through a broken window before All Might leapt through. He quickly grabbed on to both boys and jumped out the same way he came in. They landed at the sidewalk in front of the building and All Might set them down on the street. Izuku was happy to see that both Jiro and Mina were already there.

Before he could say anything though All Might spoke up, "What were you thinking young Bakugo? Someone could have been seriously injured; and young Midoriya I know that you were under pressure but you must react faster next time you are holding a literal bomb. But we'll cover all of this in the review of your fight. All I can say is that neither team won and we'll have to use a new building for the next test but right now go and get patched up at the nurse's office unless you think your fine to watch the rest of the fights?" Both of the teams nodded the affirmative that they wanted to stay and watch. "Very well. Let's return to the monitor room."

* * *

Somewhere on Dagobah Beach a tall man was laying in the sand. He appeared unconscious by his slow breathing and closed eyes. But this peace didn't last as he shot up in an instant taking deep breaths and cautiously looking around. His hands shook as he ran them through his green hair, knocking loose sand from it. He lifted his hands in front of his eyes and saw one gold ring on his right index finger. At the sight of the ring the man began to laugh maniacally.

 **A/N**

 **I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't been inspired to write lately. And for those of you asking why I didn't put it in the crossover section of Fanfiction, it's because I didn't know I would be including more elements from One Piece at the beginning. And don't worry about characters from One Piece being overpowered. They have to follow the rules of the universe they're in.**


End file.
